Mew Plays Yu-Gi-Oh
by Cheeta4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Yugioh/Yugioh GX nor Pokémon.

 **Author's notes:** _I am mostly keeping the Pokémon used in the first 4 generations, unless I can't think of a better Pokemon._

 **Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

Its playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_** : _Hello new and old readers. Due to me pulling down one of my stories for a rewrite, I am now posting this one in its place for three reasons: my own amusement, to keep my number of stories the same, and to finish up the three big anime of my childhood (Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh)._

 _Also, to add a bit more to this story: Mew will not have Deus-ex-Hear-of-the-Cards to save her. Each duel will actually be played using YGOPRO, so victory is no longer set as a sure thing. On a side note, due to some character's decks have 'missing' cards since we never seen all 40, I am using what I can find online for them._

 _Just by spell cards alone, Jaden has over 40 cards in his deck due to Plot Armor. Well boys and girls, your Plot Armor is now all gone._

 ** _Chapter 1:_** _New Friends_

(Mysterious Person)

Deep underground, rested a ruined chamber sealed off from the rest of the world. There were no lights, no sound, and even the air in the chamber had grown stale. There was nothing… nothing except him and his thoughts.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice in trying to leave. With thousands of pounds of sand and stone above him, there was no real chance of someone discovering him and taking him away from this nothingness.

'I am truly at my lowest,' He bitterly thought to himself. 'I failed to kill that Anubis damned Pharaoh, and his Anubis damned God Cards! And now I am stuck in his very chamber to spend the next few millennia waiting in darkness.'

If he had a voice, he would have yelled at all of the Gods for putting him here and not allowing him his rightful vengeance. But no, instead they take his most powerful spirit, striping him of nearly all his powers. And just to add insult to injury, he had to watch as the Pharaoh pass on into the next life to become the King of the Spirit World!

With the Pharaoh ruling in the next life, he now had no way to get his revenge on the Royal Family for killing his entire village for power. The same power that allowed the Royal Family to lord over everyone else, but damned the souls of so many others.

 _'If that is what awaits me in the next life, I have no intention on dying anytime soon,'_ He darkly thought. ' _Gods… I could really go for some roasted pig right now.'_ He idly added, seeing as how he had nothing but a few thousand years to curse the Pharaoh's name.

There was nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing to feel. Even time seemed meaningless as he had no way to tell the passage of time here, so for all he knew it could have been simply hours to years since his defeat. All he could do was-

'What was that?' He suddenly stopped, something seemed off in the nothingness. It started small, but gradual grew. He could feel the ground he was resting on begin to rumble and shake, moving him slightly with it. 'An earthquake?' He wondered as he mused the chances of him being further buried to the chamber being revealed to the world if a crack appeared.

Suddenly the chamber was flooded from light, but it wasn't from the ceiling like he thought it was going to come from, but from further down the chamber's wall and out of his sight.

'Damn,' He swore at his continued bad luck. 'At least I can see again… Yeah, I can see ruins… A wall… A rock… Another rock.' He cynically thought. 'Why did I miss seeing this?'

And just as the light and the rumbling suddenly appear, it all stopped and darkness quickly returned to consume all of the sights that he was 'so happy' to see again. Not like anything changed since he last saw it.

'And once again, I have nothing,' He thought as he set back into his previous mindset of cursing the Pharaoh and the Gods. 'I hope you choke on those grapes your servants are feeding you. I hope your snakes bite your- Gah!'

He mentally shouted as light suddenly reappeared in front of him, but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that the light revealed some… thing with big blue eyes and pink fur only inches away from him.

xXx

(Mew)

When Mew exited the portal leading to an entirely new dimension she was… disappointed. She found herself in a half-destroyed stone room, with the other half that wasn't destroyed was cluttered by the pieces of the destroyed half.

'Not really what I expected to be my first sight in this new world,' Mew sweatdropped. She ripped open a hole in space and time, and found ruined room. 'I was expecting a more scenic view.' She thought as she gazed over the room. 'Does anyone actually live around here?'

With that question in mind, she pushed out her senses to pick up any forms of life. And much to her surprise, there was something indeed living in this place. Or rather, it felt more like a ghost type un-living in this room.

Closing the portal behind her also eliminated all of the light in the room, but she didn't need to see in order to slightly glide over to the spirit. After moment, she found herself hovering over what she sensed and landed softly infront of it.

Using a Flash, she lit up the area around her so that she could get a better look at what she found.

Laying on the ground in front of her was a half-buried golden ring, with a triangle that held an odd looking eye in the middle. Around the bottom half of the ring was three spikes, possibly more buried, hanging off the ring, and the top half of the ring had a smaller ring.

'A living item?' Mew questioned, her mind thinking of Yamask and Rotom due to the ghostly feel of the item. 'But why is it here all alone?' She wondered. When she pushed out her sense, she knew for a fact they were not near anything to a good long while.

Mew continued to look at the Ring, as she called it in her mind, waiting for it to do something. After several moments of nothing happening, she decided to start first. Reaching out with her mind, she felt the spirit in the ring and pushed her words forward.

' _Hello Ring Ghost_ ' Mew's voice called out inside the Ring, she could fell the spirit's shock at this. ' _Sorry to break into your… home? But I am rather new around here, so… where am I?'_ She asked, and waited for the Ring to respond this time.

' _I… I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring,'_ The Ring hesitated a moment before it's voice came out smoothly. ' _And you are currently standing in the resting place of the final Pharaoh of the Horrid Royal Family.'_ He spat Royal Family's name in distain.

' _Bad Royalty?'_ Mew summed up and nodded her head. ' _I've seen some rather bad rulers in my time as well, and many others trying to make themselves Kings of the such and such. I'm guessing that they are the reason why you are currently here, instead of anywhere else?'_ She asked.

' _Exactly,_ ' The Ring's voice was cold, Mew could feel it's hatred towards the Royalty. ' _The Pharaoh put me in here after he defeated me, and stopped my revenge upon his entire family.'_

 _'Revenge?'_ Mew echoed the word, a frown on her face. ' _What did this 'Pharaoh' do that made you want revenge on him?'_

The Ring was silent for a few moments, but Mew felt a flood of emotions go through the Ring; Anger, Sadness, Joy, Vengeance, and many others that remained underneath the other emotions.

' _Never mind,_ ' Mew stated, feeling that whatever the Royalty did to him bothered him greatly.

 _'It matters not,'_ The Ring finally spoke again, his voice still cold. _'The last of the Royal Family is gone, but I am still here._ ' He stated, like it was some kind of victory to outlast them.

' _I'm rather new to this dimension, so can you tell me where 'here' is?_ ' Mew asked, trying to move away from the Ring's troubled past. ' _From what I can tell, we are rather deep underground. No life nearby in any general direction.'_ She added, looking around the room.

 _'We are currently in Egypt,'_ The Ring stated, Mew could feel it's curiosity after she mentioned 'dimension'. ' _But I am guessing that means nothing to you, since you don't know what that is.'_

 _'Nope,_ ' Mew replied light heartedly.

' _Very well then_ ,' The Ring's voice went back to its smoother tone. ' _Since you are in the need of a guide I will tell you everything you need to know. You may call me Bakura, The Thief King.'_ He stated his title with pride that was very hard to miss.

' _Thief King,_ ' Mew echoed in amusement, a smile on her face. ' _Well then your majesty, you may call me Mew, the Phantom Pokemon.'_ She gave a mock bow.

xXx

(Few hours later) (Bakura)

Bakura was quite enjoying himself right now. He had found that he quite enjoyed Mew's rather odd mindset, or maybe he was just happy to have someone to talk to in who knows how long. He told her a rather edited version of his past, along with the rules of how this world worked, but when he got to the Duel Monsters is when she got very interested.

She began to add bits and pieces to his story, with some of her knowledge back from wherever she came from. He told her of their monsters, and she would in turn tell him of her monsters and it was quite surprising the similarities between the two.

Humans had created a method to capture a race of powerful monsters, some even considered gods, and used them to battle one another for money, prizes, food, ect. And while these monsters were at one point used to wage entire wars, they were eventually put on the level where it was expected that every ten-year-old should have them…

When Bakura finished telling Mew his story, he began to question her, trying to get every bit of information he could out of her. It was with these questions, that Mew had gained his annoyed respect.

Not because of what she told him, but because of how little she actually did. She would talk into circles, give very little information, or just say things that went beyond his head without explaining what it meant.

There were only a few key details that he was able to get out of her, even though he knew she only said what she wanted him to know, much like he did to her.

One: She was one of the monsters back in her home dimension, but wouldn't say if she was one of the stronger ones or weaker ones.

Two: She was equal parts clueless as she was manipulative. He could trick her to do a lot of things due to her cluelessness, but she could just as easily turn everything around on him.

Three: She lived up to the name Phantom.

Bakura would have given a dozen good men to have someone with a fraction of the powers that Mew has already shown him. He already figured out she could get into people minds, that was a given. But that was something he could get Millennium Eye to do.

No, what he was talking about was two things. The first being how she managed to get them out of his damnable tomb; Teleportation. With something as simple as that, he could have stolen so much and gotten away in a blink of an eye. You just need a clear image of where you were want to be, and then you were there.

The second power, was one that every thief wanted. The ability to blend into any crowd. The ability to be anyone. The ability of Shapeshifting!

With a few words, and a brief mental image of a location, Bakura was about to use both for a small bit of revenge.

XxX

(Domino City) (Mew)

"Are you sure this blends in?" Mew asked as she walked down the street. She was going to go as her usual human disguise, but Bakura poked a lot of holes in how much she was going to stand out if she did. "I mean, is white hair that common?"

Currently Mew was disguised as a 14-year-old girl, with long white-blue hair that seemed to spike a bit at points. She was wearing a light grey sweater with a deep V-neck, showing a white collared shirt underneath, which was buttoned all the way up and a black bow around her neck. She also wore a black skirt with a white line around the ends of it alone with a pair of black shoes. Her eyes no longer showed the usually bright blue, but instead were mint-green.

' _More common than pink_ ' Bakura told her, his ring hidden was hanging around her neck, but it was underneath the shirt and the string was covered up by the bow. Mew could already tell that Bakura was grinning by his voice alone.

Mew sighed at the loss of her pinkness, but listened anyway. Mew continued to walk towards the location Bakura told her about, occasionally bumping into people on the busy city sidewalk she was on. She could hear him grumble about how annoyingly crowded this city was.

After a few minutes of being jostled by the people, she was finally able to pull off the sidewalk and into a more open area.

Infront of her was a rather small yellow building with a green roof, and the word GAME above the front door in red.

"So this is the place?" Mew asked, looking over the small store.

' _Yes, this is the place_ ,' Bakura confirmed, hiding his contempt for this place, and the one who calls this place home. ' _This is where we are going to make your deck, so you can participate in Duel Monsters. Now we are either going to need to either steal the cards now or… what are you doing?'_ He asked, noticing Mew was reaching into her sweater's sleeve.

"What?" Mew asked as she pulled out a few wallets from her sleeve and began to pull out the money before throwing them away. Pausing for her actions, she looked down to where Bakura was. "Um… Was I not supposed to do that?" She asked.

After a moment, she got her answer in the form of loud laughter, so she continued to go through the rest of the wallets she stole.

 _'By Ra, I have spent too much time around goody-goodies,'_ Bakura laughed, now realizing that the crowed wasn't bumping into her, but she was bumping into crowd to pickpocket them. _'I should have noticed what you were doing, but it was been so long since I've seen anyone do it!'_

"Glad you like it," Mew smiled, happy that Bakura approved.

After she threw away the last of the wallets into a nearby trashcan, she pulled out a digital camera she also stolen and hung it around her neck.

"Just in case," She added before Bakura could question her, stuffing her wad of cash into the sleeve.

Walking inside the store, she could see a wide variety of games. Board games, card games, dice games, and single beat up game that said Dungeon Dice Monsters. But a majority of the space was filled with what she was here for, Duel Monster Cards.

Walking over to the glass case, Mew looked over the cards and quickly attracted to all of the images on the cards. Her eyes flickered over the many monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Her mind busy working out how each one might work when paired with another.

"Hello and welcome to Kame Game," A short old man suddenly appeared behind the counter, surprising Mew, she didn't see him when she walked in. "Looking for anything in particular?" He asked.

"Um…" Mew blinked a few times to recover before nodding her head. "I'm looking to make a deck."

"Oh, what kind of deck are you looking for?" The old man asked as he motioned towards other sets of cards. "Booster Packs? Starter Deck? Or are you looking to custom make yours from my large selection."

Mew blinked at the onslaught of new words.

"Oh, sorry," The Old Man scratched the back of his head. "Guess I kinda overwhelmed you, youngling?" He asked, but never waited for an answer as he motioned for her to follow him. "I see a lot of potential in you, so how about I make a deal with you. You buy two Started Decks, and I will throw in a Booster for free?"

The Old Man was already placing the decks and a Booster Pack on the table.

Mew didn't know what was going on, and Bakura's laughter at her discomfort wasn't helping either.

"Gramps, I'm home!" A voice called out from the front door. Mew turned to look in hopes to get the Old Man away from her and saw a kid… with the weirdest hair she has ever seen. The kid had big spiking hair that in no way normal with it's black, red and yellow colors.

The two of them saw each other, and the weird hair boy froze. Bakura's laugher likewise stopped dead at the sight of the boy.

"Bakura?" He asked her, stunned for a moment before shaking his head and looking at her and giving her a weak smile. "Oh, sorry about that. You looked like someone I knew," He apologized, noticing that the he was actually a she.

Mew opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off before she could make a sound.

"Ah Yugi, my boy," The Old Man called out happily. "I was just helping a customer try and make a new deck."

Yugi looked at Mew, and could tell that she needed help, but not making a deck.

"How about I help her out Gramps?" Yugi offered, and much to Mew's relief the Old Man nodded his head in agreement.

"Good to see you are taking an interest in the shop Yugi," He said proudly before he disappeared into a back room, both of the only living people in the room sweatdropped.

"Is he…?" Mew left the question hanging, not wanting to seem rude as Yugi walked behind the counter.

"Yeah, sorry about him," He apologized as he put back the stuff the Old Man took out. "Do you know what you are looking for?" Yugi asked, and actually waited for a response.

'Thank Arceus,' Mew thought to herself as she nodded her head to his question.

"Kinda, my older brother taught me… but I'm still not as good as him. Do you think you can help?" Mew scratched the back of her head, she could feel Bakura smiling since she admitted he was better.

"Sure," Yugi smiled "Is your brother a good duelist?" He asked as he picked out some cards for Mew to see.

"Yep, he is one of the best," Mew nodded her head happily. "I heard he once dueled the King of Games and almost won." She added.

"Are you and your brother going to try out for the Duel Academy?" Yugi quickly asked, seeing as how she didn't know who he was. It was kinda refreshing to have someone not know who he is.

"Duel Academy?" Mew asked, Bakura was equally curious about it as well.

"Yeah, Kaiba had set up a school for duelist," Yugi explained, reaching below a counter to the side and handed her a filer. "You might want to try out, and see if you can get in." He suggested as he put her new deck on the counter.

"That seems like fun," Mew said as she took the flier. "Do you guys have duel disk as well? I need to get one for me and my brother." She then asked as she looked over the flier for information.

"Yeah, there in the back," Yugi nodded as he moved to leave. "I'll be right back." He sent her a smile before closing the door behind him.

' _So that was Yugi?'_ Mew asked, remembering him from Bakura's story. ' _He was the boy the Pharaoh possessed to become the King of Games?'_

 _'Yes, that was him,'_ Bakura confirmed, restrained anger in his voice. ' _The Pharaoh's cheating little helper. Yugi starts the duel, but the Pharaoh will the one playing and winning it every single time.'_

' _Well-'_

"Here we go, two duel disk," Yugi pushed open the door, walking in with duel disk. "Sorry, but they are kinda used." He meekly apologized as he put them on the counter.

"That's fine," Mew smiled as she pulled out her money and paid him. "Yugi, are you a good duelist?" She suddenly asked, catching Yugi off guard.

"I'm an above average duelist," Yugi nervously laughed, his lie easily seen.

"Well, when I get back from the Duel Academy, how about a duel?" Mew asked as she held out her hand. "You helped me make my first deck, so it is only fair you see it when it becomes a professional one."

"Yeah… I'll like that," Yugi took the hand and they shook to one-day duel.

"Yes! I got my first rival!" Mew cheered, causing Yugi to laugh. Suddenly Yugi found himself pulled as Mew set down her camera and set the timer. "A promise and a picture to never forget."

Flash.

XxX

(Night)

' _This the place?'_ Mew asked as she stood on the side of an apartment building. Since she no longer needed to look human, she was currently scaling the wall as a Ninjask, circling around one window in particular.

' _Yes, this is the one,_ ' Bakura confirmed as they looked over the building, checking for anyone nearby who might witness them. Since Mew was out of human form, they had tightened the ring around her neck to the point it would be almost a collar and not fall off as easily.

Using one of her longer front legs, she positioned her arm near the center of the window and used a quick Cut to slice the window's lock in half. With the lock gone, she skittered down to the base of the window and lifted it up so she could slip in.

' _It will be the first door in the left hallway,_ ' Bakura told her, and she was quick to follow the order further into the apartment. Reaching the door, Mew quickly flew up and turned the doorknob and pushed it open with her wings.

Checking out the room, Mew found herself in someone's bedroom, with the resident currently asleep in the bed.

' _So where is it?'_ Mew asked as she walked up the door and hopped onto the ceiling to get a birds-eye-view of the situation. She was honestly enjoying the whole situation; it had been a long time since she was actually stolen not in the midst of battle.

Bakura was silent for a moment as he too surveyed the room, his eyes quickly zeroing on the objective.

' _Right side, underneath the desk's chair.'_ He stated quickly, as Mew jumped off the ceiling and used her wings to glide down.

Once Mew was on the ground, she went underneath the desk and found what they were looking for; a Duel Disk with a deck still inside.

Using her leg, she took the top card from the deck so that Bakura could see it.

 _'Yes, this is it,_ ' Bakura said, holding back his excitement that they found it. ' _Take it and let's go. We have my deck back._ '


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_** _: Welcome once again to Mew Plays Yu-Gi-Oh! Hope you guys are liking it so far; this is my first time I have written it where Mew is actually friends with the antagonist of a story before._

 _Before anyone says anything about this Duel, these are real decks go against one another. One made by Mew with Yugi's help, and the other is a newbie deck like they are supposed to be when entering the Academy._

 ** _Chapter 2_** _: First Duel_

(Mew)

Mew was practically vibrating as she waited her place in line for her Entrance Exam. By her side was a metal case that she 'borr… No she just out right stole it. No point in denying since she was friend with the Thief King. The case held both her's and Bakura's deck, as well as their Duel Disks.

This would be her very first duel in this world, so she felt it was justified to be excited at the prospect. While she was going over possible battle plan in her head, Bakura was being helpful… in his own way.

' _Foolish Mortals,'_ Bakura observed as he watched some of the nearby duels going on. _'They wouldn't even last the sight of a Shadow Game, let alone being challenged to one.'_ He stated, Mew was unsure if he was being serious or not.

"Once again, all academy applicants who have already passed their Duel Entrance Exam, please proceed to registration." A man over the intercom stated. "For those who have failed, better luck next year."

That last comment cause Mew to frown at the idea of already failing so soon, but shook her head to ward off those kinds of thoughts.

"Um, you alright?" The boy next to her asked, causing Mew to stop what she was doing and to look slightly down. The boy was even shorter then she was, but had very big blue spikey hair. "You nervous too?" He meekly asked.

"Yeah, it is my first time dueling infront of people," Mew said her half-truth, while she was talking to Bakura. ' _Even blue hair? Bakura when I find a pink haired person I'll-_ '

' _You won't because it doesn't naturally exist,'_ Bakura cut her off, having heard this argument for every hair color she finds. ' _White is a perfectly fine hair color.'_

"I feel the same," Big Blue stated as he looked at the other kids in the audience watching the duels going on. "It's like each one of them will be judging my every move, it will be all the worst if they watch me end up losing."

"Cheer up Big Blue," Mew smiled as she ruffled the smaller kid's hair. "If I can win my match, I'm sure that you can win too!" As if the world was working to prove her right, she heard her 'name' called out… along with Bakura face palming.

"Will Mew Akura report to Field C," The Intercom Guy came on. "Mew Akura to Field C."

Yep, Mew entered under the name Mew Akura… Mew B. Akura… Mew Bakura… The B didn't even mean anything; she just wrote B on the registration form!

'I would yell at her for being stupid if everyone wasn't falling for it,' Bakura privately thought to himself.

Mew excitedly entered her assigned field. And face her opponent who was dressed in one of the Blue Uniforms that the rest of the Examiners were wearing.

"Are you ready for this?" The guy in blue asked. Mew nodded her head happily as she kneeled on the ground to undo her case and take out her Duel Disk and Deck. "Good. I am Torrey, and I will be your Examiner today." He called out as his Duel Disk became active.

"I'm Mew," Mew called back as her Disk likewise activated. "And I'm going to be a new student at Duel Acadamey."

They each pulled out a hand of cards, and the Duel began.

 ** _Torrey: 4000_**

 ** _Mew: 4000_**

"Ladies first," Torrey offered her the first move, causing Mew to smirk and give a mock bow.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Mew countered. "I see one card face down in Defense mode, and set one card." She smiled when she saw the very cards she put down appeared in a much larger form in front of her.

"Playing is cautious, smart," Torrey praised as he drew a card. "I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode." In front of him appeared an armored samurai with a billowing green cape.

 ** _Hayabusa Knight_**

 ** _1000 Attack_**

 ** _700 Defense_**

"And I equip it with Horn of the Unicorn, increasing both it's Attack and Defense by 700. Now attack Mew's face down card!" Torrey ordered.

Mew watched as the Hayabusa Knight's attack roll up as it swung it's sword down on her face down card.

 ** _Hayabusa Knight_**

 ** _1700 Attack_**

 ** _1400 Defense_**

Hayabusa Knight's sword came down on the card, but was stopped as the card was revealed to be the Skilled Dark Magician.

 ** _Skilled Dark Magician_**

 ** _1900 Attack_**

 ** _1700 Defense_**

Neither of them took damage that turn, so Torrey set one last card before he ended his turn.

Drawing her next card, Mew was quick to summon her next monster that she just drew.

 ** _Mirage Dragon_**

 ** _1600 Attack_**

 ** _600 Defense_**

"I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode, and I switch Skilled Dark Magician into Attack mode as well." Mew called out. "Skilled Dark Magician return the favor to Hayabusa Knight and attack him."

As ordered, Skilled Dark Magician called forth an orb of Dark Magic and sent it to Hayabusa Knight, destroying it and dealing Torrye 200 Damage.

 ** _Torrey: 3800_**

"Now Mirage Dragon, attack him directly!" Mew called out, and watched as the Mirage Dragon seemed to simmer away just to reappear infront of Torrey and dealing him an additional 1600 damage.

 ** _Torrey: 2200_**

With that final attack, Mew ended her turn.

"Man, you really don't hold back any punches," Torrey joked as he drew his next card. "Well, since you destroyed my monster with Horn of the Unicorn to the graveyard, it is sent back to the top of my deck. So… not much surprise what I have is it?" He asked, showing her the card before putting it in his hand.

"I set one monster face down in defense mode, and I will set one card," Torrey sighed as he ended his turn.

"That's all?" Mew asked with a grin as she set one card down on the field and summoned Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer onto the field.

 ** _Kycoo Ghost Destroyer_**

 ** _1800 Attack_**

 ** _700 Defence._**

"Then how about I hurry this all up then? Skilled Dark Magician, attack his face down monster!" Mew called out. Just as before The Skilled Dark Magician summoned an orb of Dark Magic and shot it at the face down card, destroying it.

"There goes my Trap Master," Torrey sighed again. "I suck at luck based things like this. Since Trap master was flipped up, I can select one Trap Card on the field and destroy it so I hope the one on your left is a trap?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope," Mew cheerfully replied. "But don't worry this Duel is almost over. Mirage Dragon, Kycoo, end this duel!" She ordered as her final two monsters wipe out the rest of his life points.

 ** _Torrey: 0_**

 ** _Mew: 4000_**

"Never got hit once," Torrey scratched the back of his head at the outcome. "Pretty sure I'm going to get mocked for this, but hey, you were pretty good."

"Thanks, this was my first duel," Mew piped up happily as she packed away her Duel Disk and deck, missing how Torrey started poking at the ground in depression at her statement. It was one thing to lose to a Duelist, but an entirely new thing when they lose to a newbie.

' _That was beyond pathetic_ ,' Bakura scoffed at that pitiful excuse for a duel. ' _Back in Egypt these duels would last for hours, and that was barely five turns!'_

 _'Bakura, did you even read the filer Yugi gave us,'_ Mew asked as she stood up with her case, just for Bakura to give a barely understandable mumble. _'You didn't, or you would know that they use tester decks for Exams.'_ She said, defending her first real victory.

' _Still was pathetic,'_ Bakura mumbled as they walked pass the other Dueling Fields with more duels going on. After several moments of them walking, he finally spoke up again. ' _Which of those colored uniforms do you think you are going to get?'_

 _'Red,'_ Mew instantly replied as she took a turn up a flight of stairs to one of the higher levels.

' _Isn't red the lowest grade of Duelist_?' He questioned, not understanding her logic for wanting to be in one of the worst part of the school.

 _'So you did read it,'_ Mew suddenly said as she stopped outside a door. ' _As for my reasons, it is so very simple your Majesty.'_ She said, her voice taking on a mischievous tone as she walked into the room.

There were two people in the room infront of computer monitors watching the matches, but when they heard her enter they quickly turned around.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be… in … here…" One of them stated before both their eyes glazed over and totally ignored her as they continue doing what they were doing before she entered.

 _'Hm, mind control. Very useful skill to have,_ ' Bakura commented, seeing similar abilities in the past. ' _You have yet to state your reasons Phantom.'_ He said, trying to steer to conversation back to normal.

' _I want to be in Red, because they will never expect an Ancient Egyptian King and Phantom Cat in a place where they think trash goes,'_ Mew stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She approached one of the computers, and began searching through it to find her duel. _'Ah, here we go.'_ She smiled as she changed the events with just a few keystrokes.

 ** _Torrey: 0_**

 ** _Mew: 200_**

' _Let us hope this doesn't come back and bite us,_ ' Bakura added as they moved to leave, just to stop again. ' _What is it thing time Mew_.'

"Oh, nothing," Mew spoke aloud as she saw something on one of the monitors. "Just some entertainment while we wait." She smiled as teleported away, and to the area that see saw in the monitor… right behind a kid with very familiar red, black, and yellow hair.

"Looking for someone~" Mew teased, biting back laughter as Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Mew, don't do that," Yugi said, holding his chest in an attempt to slow his beating heart. "I was hoping to catch you before your duel to wish you luck." He explained, his breathing slowing down to normal.

"Thanks for showing up Yugi," Mew continued smiling for a moment before she took on a saddened expression. "But you already missed the duel."

"Oh, how did it go?" Yugi asked nervously, falling hook line and sinker for Mew's trap.

"My brother said it was pathetic," She continued, crossing her arms in a pout. "Not my fault the duel was so short."

"Sorry to hear, but there is always next year to try and get into the Academy," Yugi said, trying to comfort her but just falling deeper into her trap. Yugi was a pro with games, but Mew was a pro with the game of Life.

Mew stared at him and blinked a few times before huffing at him in mock anger.

"I didn't lose Yugi, I won the duel," Mew said, trying her best to sound insulted. "My brother thought that the entire duel was pathetic because they use test decks so…" She trailed off, seemingly realizing something as she looked at him in a hurt expression. "Wait, you thought I would lose?" She asked, her eyes showing early signs of Fake Tears.

"What, no of course not!" Yugi quickly denied, his mind in panic mode with how Mew went from happy to pouting to anger to almost crying. He had no idea how to deal with this, and the last thing he want to do was make a scene near so many duelists who would recognize him. Thinking fast, he grabbed her hand and led her away to somewhere they could talk, missing how Mew's Fake Tears disappeared with a smile.

Bakura watched in silence at the scene. While he didn't like Yugi, he loved watching Mew make him squirm. It was Grade A entertainment, with him being in the front row! All he need was some roasted pig, and the show would be complete.

Yugi eventually gave up on trying to find a place away from duelist, with them being in what was basically the Capital City of Duelist. Instead they stopped at the one place every human knows where to go when you are upset.

They went to an Ice Cream Parlor.

"Thanks Yugi," Mew smiled as she ate her pink Strawberry Ice Cream. "How about we just forget about the whole 'you doubting I would win thing'," She offered, causing Yugi to nod his head somberly in agreement.

'Gotta watch what I saw around her,' Yugi internally sighed as he tried to think of what to say next. "So… I ran into another duelist today, and I literally meant we ran into each other." He offered a smile, and a weak chuckle.

"Really?" Mew asked, giving Yugi a bone in the conversation. She already got ice cream out of him after all. "Was he really short with big blue hair?" She asked, causing Yugi to blink before he realized they were back to normal in conversation.

"No, blue hair," Yugi relaxed. "But his hair did have two different shades of brown in it, light brown on top of dark brown." He explained, but Mew shook her head telling him she didn't see him. "He was a nice guy; I even gave him a card. It was a winged version of the Kuriboh you have."

Mew smiled, remembering the card in question. It was one of those cards that had little real use, but was just so cute you had to have him with you.

"Hope I get to meet him," Mew stated before she threw out the next topic. "I really hope I get into the dorm with all the red in it."

"The Slifer Dorm?" Yugi asked. "I heard that was one of the less popular of the three available." He added, knowing fully well why it was the least popular.

"But they have red," Mew argued. "It is the closest to the color pink as I am going to get there." She stated, causing Yugi to sweatdrop at her logic. While Yugi was trying to figure out what was going on in Mew's head, she had finished her Ice Cream so her mind was already thinking of her next game with Yugi.

Waiting for the right moment, Mew asked her next question.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you try going to the Academy with me?" She asked the moment he took a large bite of ice cream.

"Mep?" Yugi asked, unable to speak properly with his mouth full. "Mut I cint-"

"It will be great Yugi," Mew smiled brightly. "You already said you are an above average duelist, and I'm sure they can help you become one of the best." She could see that Yugi was trying to swallow the ice cream in his mouth quickly, but knew she still had time. "I could introduce you to Big Blue, and you can introduce me to the kid you gave the Kuriboh to. It will be great!"

"Sorry Mew, uh, I just can't do it right now," Yugi weakly argued. "They were just closing up registrations when we left, so it is too late now." He said, thinking that he was in the clear. Yugi had no desire to be trapped on an island with people who would want to duel him around the clock.

"Aw…" Mew's composer went back to being disappointed. Looking up at him, he caught Mew's version of the puppy dog eyes. "But do you think you can visit from time to time?"

Yugi squirmed under her sad eyes for ten seconds before finally collapsing in defeat.

"Yes, I'll come visit you Mew," He agreed, and instantly found himself in a hug.

"Thanks Yugi, you are the best," Mew stated, her fake sadness gone. Letting go of Yugi she turned to race out the door. "I will see you when I come by, ask for best Duelist!" She called out as she left.

' _You just love making him squirm, don't you Mew?_ ' Bakura asked, amusement was in his voice at what he saw. ' _You practically have him wrapped around your finger._ ' He laughed. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.'

' _Centuries of practice Bakura, I can make anyone like that,'_ Mew stated, a new plan forming in her head. ' _Even you would be helpless if I ever set my sights on you.'_ She added, waiting for him to take the bait.

 _'Oh, you can? I would like to see you try,'_ Bakura challenged.

' _Nope,'_ Mew denied.

' _Because we both know you can't_ ,' Bakura said, his pride flaring… just waiting for Mew to put it out.

' _No, I said no because I don't do it to people I love,'_ Mew's smile grew when she felt the shock of the statement and the confusion following it coming from the Ring.

' _You don't mean that Mew, that is just a joke,'_ Bakura denied quickly, but… ' _You really don't, this is just an attempt to make me squirm. But I won't! There is no way you can feel that way, you simply-'_

Mew cut off the feed between the two of them, letting Bakura ramble to himself while she walked back to the Exams, and to her next great adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_** _Welcome back everyone, and I got to say, I really enjoy writing this series. It is only made all the more fun to write since I am using actual decks in the story, so I have to be prepared to write both a victory or a defeat with every duel._

 _And before people start asking what Mew is running; A Spell Caster Deck. It only makes sense sine she is of a magical race, and that Yugi tends to lean towards Dark Magic._

 _Guisniperman: Sorry, I had already written the second chapter by the time you had your review up. I didn't try the LV Monster Deck since Chazz uses LV Dragons._

 _As for destroying Blues left and right, that will all really depend on how the actual duel plays out. Even though some of their decks are very easy to beat, some do seem to become more challenging like Cyber Dragon or XYZ._

 _TaekiAnahzu: That is an error that sometimes happens when you copy and paste from Microsoft Word to Fanfiction's Doc system_

 _ForsakenSpirit: Glad to hear you like it._

 ** _Chapter 3_** _: Duel Academy_

 _'This is the life'_ Mew said contently as she leaned back in her chair, listening to the dull roar of a motor outside. ' _I was expecting that we were going by boat when I heard this place was on an island. But this is much faster.'_ She smiled as she turned to look out the window, seeing the water zooming past them down below.

' _Kaiba was never one with much patience,'_ Bakura added to her metal speech. ' _The man was also very loose with his money when it came to showing off.'_ He frowned, remembering a glimpse he once caught of Kaiba's dragon shaped jet.

' _Humans and money…'_ Mew sighed, shaking her head. ' _That never made much sense to me with how your people held so much value in paper. Gold is still very common back home, despite how much of it we can make.'_ She stated.

With a small movement, she made a gold coin appear in her hand using a low powered Pay Day.

Bakura stored that bit of information away for later use. Money was always a good thing, and when money fell into the hands of a thief… it was a very good thing.

"Attention, new Duel Academy students," The helicopter Pilot's voice sounded in the main cabin, cutting off Bakura's and Mew's conversation. "If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."

Mew looked out the window and caught her first glimpse of the island, and one thought came to both Mew's and Bakura's head.

'Why is there an active volcano on the island?'

Even from how far they actually were from the island, they could see the large main structure of the school, but the volcano made up a majority of the island. And it was hard to ignore with how much smoke was billowing from it.

 _'What kind of idiot builds a school at the base of a volcano?'_ Bakura dumbly thought, trying to find some logic. ' _And this is an island, so they will have nowhere to run when the thing goes off!'_

 _'Maybe there is something special about this island?'_ Mew offered as they got closer to the island. _'Perhaps it was built here to study some kind of Legendary Monster that lives nearby, and is studied by some crazy old man?'_ She guessed, remembering something similar with Cinnabar Island back home.

' _That is one of the stupidest things I ever heard,_ ' Bakura gave her a dry response.

xXx

(Underneath the Duel Academy)

A withered old man stared at the stone doors that held back the power of three Legendary Monsters.

xXx

 _'It was just a thought,'_ Mew replied, poking at the window as the helicopter descended.

XxX

(Duel Academy)

A group of new multi-colored students stood in one of the many classrooms as a man on the television in front of them talked to them. But Mew's mind was currently focusing on something completely different from what the man was saying.

'Red and white,' Mew thought as she looked down at her new uniform. 'At least that can make pink.' She thought glumly.

Her uniform consisted of a sleeveless red shirt with a high red collar around her neck. The lower parts of her arms were covered with a pair of fingerless red gloves that almost reached her elbow. She also had a white skirt she had to wear with a red snap on belt.

Mew may not be human, but even she felt that she should be wearing more considered the Slifer Red males' outfits were practically dressed for winter while she was dressed for summer.

' _Aw don't worry, you look cute,_ ' Bakura teased her, knowing fully well that she had an issue with human clothing in general.

And that another thing about the uniform, she had no room to hide the Millennium Ring or her camera under her clothes anymore so they were out in the open. So far, no one has asked any questions about the ring, thankfully.

Sighing to herself, Mew looked around at the other students. Her eyes passed over all of them, seeing how few new students there actually were; 30, counting herself. As she did a second look over to see anyone of interest, she saw two that drew her eyes.

Someone with big blue hair, and a kid with two shades of brown in his hair.

'Big Blue and Little Kuriboh made it _,'_ Mew smiled, already nicknaming the unknown kid. Her eyes flicker downwards, and noticed the red on them. 'And they both seem to be in the same group as me _.'_

Once the man on the video stopped talking, the students dispersed and left the classroom, Mew followed the two humans who gained her interest from a distance before the two stopped outside of the school.

Taking this as a chance, Mew approached them.

"Hey there!" Mew called out, catching the two's attention, stopping their own conversation. Little Kuriboh smiled back and waved back to her.

"Hey, I take it you are new here too?" He called back as she caught up to them.

"Yep," Mew nodded as she wrapped an arm around Big Blue. "And it looks like we are all in the same dorm. Me, you, and Big Blue here."

"Oh, hey," Big Blue replied nervously, "Good to see you made it too." He stated as he moved uncomfortably at the close contact. "And, um, my name is Syrus." He tried to correct her.

"Alright then Sy," Mew changed his nickname quickly, her arm not letting him go just yet. "And who are you, Little Kuriboh?" She asked the other boy, causing him to sweatdrop at his nick name, unsure if it was an insult, a complement, or something else.

"Jaden," He recovered quickly enough. "Jaden Yuki, and I'm gonna to be the next King of Games." He proclaimed proudly before he held out his hand. "And now that you know me and Big Blue, what's your name?"

"I'm Mew," Mew took his hand, finally letting go of Sy. "Mew Akura, and I'm here to become good enough to beat my rival back on the main land." She stated, leaving out her rival's name. "Now… do you know where the dorm are?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

"No idea," Jaden smiled. The two of them turned to look at Sy for an answer.

"I don't know either," Sy admitted.

' _You three are idiots,'_ Bakura sighed.

xXx

After getting directions from a, rather rude, yellow wearing student, the group managed to find their way to the Slifer Dorms.

Now, here is the thing. All of the Dorms are made to show the position they are in the school. Obelisk Blue being on the standard of a five-star hotel/mansion, Ra Yellow being that of a four-star hotel. Slifer Reds got…

"This isn't a dorm," Sy said as he looked over rundown two story building. "It's more like an outhouse with a deck." He complained.

"You kiddin' me?" Jaden asked excitedly as he stood near the railing of the second floor. "Check out the view! This place is great!" He exclaimed as he looked out towards the sea.

'Detecting some real Yugi-Kaiba Bias here _,'_ Mew sweatdropped as she ran her hand on the railing, just for it to get covered in red rust. She stopped at one of the doors, her room.

Opening the door, she found herself in a small one bed room. There was a desk to the side, along with a sink and a hot plate for cooking. Overall, it was just a simple room made more for a low-budged college dorm.

' _At least we don't have to share this space,'_ Bakura added his two cent to the situation. He honestly didn't mind the dorm, since he was rather poor in his childhood, what with everyone he knew and love dying at the hands of the royal family.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is people to think I am crazy talking to myself," Mew ironically added.

Suddenly she heard girly screaming coming from the other side of her wall. Curiosity getting the better of her, she left her room to investigate her next door neighbor just to find Jaden and Sy getting yelled at by a rather large nosed person glaring at them.

'Huh, neighbors,' Mew smiled as she pulled up her camera and took some blackmail material for later. 'What are the chances?'

"Hey Jade, Sy," Mew called out as she put the camera down, "I just heard some girls screaming coming from over here, you seen anything?" At her question, Jaden and Sy wouldn't make eye contact with her while Large Nose smirked.

"It was nothing Mew," Jaden denied. "Just meeting our new roommate." He told her.

"Alright then," Mew smiled as she looked up to Large Nose, who was laying on the top of a three-layer bunk bed. "As you heard, the screamers' names are Sy and Jaden. Mine is Mew, so what is yours?"

"I'm Chumley," Large Nose sighed, as he turned over on the bed to look away from them. "And welcome of the bottom of the dueling barrel." He stated, as he tried to get back to sleep.

The three shared a look and decided it was best to leave Chumley to his sleep, and headed out to explore the rest of the campus.

"Let's go see if we can find a duel," Jaden whispered as the left the room. "I bet I know where we can find one, I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things" He smiled as he motioned for them to follow.

xXx

' _Well done, your friend managed to use his 'sixth sense' to find the dueling arena,'_ Bakura said sarcastically. ' _Maybe he could use his 'sixth sense' to find clean clothes at a laundromat.'_

Mew sighed and shook her head at his dry humor while the others talked ecstatically about there find.

 _"_ I bet it would be amazing to duel here," Sy said excitedly at the large arena.

"Well, let's find out," Jaden suggested.

"Do you think we're allowed?" Sy asked.

"Don't see why not," Mew replied, her eyes wandered to arena. It was much larger than her entrance exam, that was for sure. "This is the school's, and we are students at the school." She shrugged.

"Wrong," A voice called out, catching their attention as a pair of students in blue approached them. "This is the Blue Obelisk's Campus." He said smugly.

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here, ya got that?" The other one added before he pointed above their head. "Check out the crest."

The three looked back to see a blue symbol with the head of a monster on the entrance of the arena.

"This arena's our turn," The first one explained.

"Sorry," Sy apologized as he turned back to the Obelisk Blues "We were just looking around, but we'll leave now?" He asked the others.

"That is one ugly monster," Mew said, causing the Blues to gain a tickmark.

"We don't have to leave," Jaden scratched his face as he looked at the annoyed Blues. "Not so long as one of you guys agrees to duel me." He suggested. At the word 'duel' Mew turned around at the Blues with a large smile.

"I'm good with one of those too," Mew stated.

"Hey, you're that kid who duel Dr. Crowler," The first one suddenly recognized Jaden, causing Mew to pout at being ignored.

"Chazz," The other blue called out. "That applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here, check it out!"

The three turned and saw Chazz, a kid with black spiky hair, higher in the arena stands wearing the same blue uniform as the others Obelisk Students.

"Hmph," Chazz grunted as he looked down at them, like their mere existence was an insult to him and they had yet to figure it out.

"Oh, hey!" Jaden waved with a nervous smile. "What's up! My name's Jaden and…" He paused to look at the other blue students. "He's Chuzz, was it?" He asked, only half listening to them before.

Mew smirked at Jaden's mistake, which also produced her nick name for the sneering kid. She continued to watch as Sy try to defuse the situation between Jaden and Chazz, but quickly lost any interest when Chazz started to monologue.

"Blah blah Princeton, blah blah proper respect blah blah," Was all Mew heard, and it was enough to have her simply walk out of the arena while the others continued to talk.

' _He was very familiar,'_ Bakura dryly stated as they left. ' _Reminded me far too much of Kaiba for my liking.'_ He half expected to find if Chazz also used some kind of Dragon Deck to complete the similarities between the two annoyances in his life.

"I take it Kaiba talks too much instead of actually dueling as well?" Mew asked curiously as she continued walking.

 _'Sadly most of the annoyance in my life talk too much_ _ **while**_ _they duel,'_ Bakura sighed as he began to give examples of how most of his enemies' duel. '- _And then there was that one annoying speech about friendship_ _the weakling of the group would always give._ '

"Does that mean I have to give a speech every time I duel?" Mew whined at the idea.

' _No,_ ' Bakura quickly replied. He was not going to be trapped around the neck of someone who would drag her duel on for hours just to have a captive audience to listen to her problems.

Looking around at the small area he could see, he realized that they were still in the Obelisk building.

' _Why are you walking in circles?'_ Bakura asked, realizing Mew had just walked past the entrance to the arena they left earlier. ' _Are we lost?'_ He sighed, guessing that was the reason.

"No, just didn't want to be rude while you were speaking, _"'_ Mew replied as she stopped walking infront of a door. "And I'm pretty sure you would want to have your full attention on what I am about to do." She smiled as she pushed open the door.

xXx

A man(?) was walking through the Obelisk's main building. The man(?) wore the Blue Obelisk Teacher uniform with a high pink collar. His blond hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, which combined with his face left one trying to figure out if that was a man or a woman.

This was one Dr. Vellian Crowler, Professor of the Obelisk Blue dormitory.

And Dr. Crowler was having just the worst week. It started with Chancellor Sheppard forced him to allow the slackers who were late for the Entrance Exams a chance to take the test despite being suck obvious slackers!

Then the very slacker he had to duel not only insulted his title by not realizing he was obviously a Doctor, but the slacker had also managed to somehow beat him on pure dumb luck.

It was not turning out to be his week, and when he opened the door to his office… the week just got even worse.

Some nearby students heard a shriek of rage, and rushed to find the sight of Crowler passed outside his office.

A few of the students took a peak into the office and found the room to be completely empty.

xXx

(Mew's Room)

If Bakura still had a face, he was sure if would have had one of the largest smiles he had in a very long time. It felt great to once again exercise his title as The Thief King as they stole every last knickknack, book, computer, and even the desk of a high ranking member.

It only made it even better when Mew used the very computer they stole to sale it all online for a profit. She even sold the computer and used the very money she made to buy herself a new, non-stolen, computer for future heist.

' _I truly miss this life,_ ' Bakura said contently as Mew leaned back and relaxed in Crowler's old chair. ' _Mortals make it far too easy to sale our supplies with their 'E-Bay''._ He laughed aloud at the irony of it all.

"The wonders of human technology," Mew happily replied. "Can cause so many problems with in the wrong hands, but is incredibly fun with those hands are your own." She declared as she went back to surf on the computer.

' _Never learned to do too much with them,'_ Bakura admitted as Mew began to type away. ' _My last experience with computers put my old body on a watch list.'_ He said as he watched Mew work on the computer.

"I know what you mean," Mew nodded her head. "I don't even know how to use a computer." She stated as she continued to type away on the computer.

…

' _Then how in the name of Anubis did you just sale all this stuff?!'_ Bakura demanded in disbelief. As he looked closer to what Mew was doing, he found she was just repeatedly hitting the same keys again and again. ' _…'_

"I may not know computers," Mew giggled, feeling Bakura's shock at his realization. "But I am good a creating life." She admitted as she reached up and touched the screen.

Bakura watched in surprise as the windows on the computer were moved away, and where Mew touched there was what could best be described as a discolored rubber duck. The thing seemed to rub against her finger despite being behind a computer screen.

"Bakura, this say hello to our newest ally; Porygon," Mew smiled affectionately at her creation. "He is the computer genius of our little thieving family." She frowned as she felt something odd from the Ring at her comment. "Bakura?"

' _N-nothing,_ ' Bakura hesitated for a moment.

"Alright…" Mew frowned, but decided not to push for information. They both had their own secrets that would come out in time, but now wasn't that time. "Porygon, we will not be able to contact you till the new computer has arrived."

Porygon made a sad noise come through the speaker, but Mew game him a reassuring smile as she petted the digital life form's head.

"Don't worry, it won't be long," Mew told the sad Porygon. "Till then, I want you to have fun. You have no restrictions on what you can do, but please try to be safe." She said.

The Porygon gave one last cry as the computer shut itself off.

Mew gave a sad smile at Porygon leaving, and created a cardboard box and floated the computer and wires into the box before sealing it away. With a swipe of her hand, her room was emptied of all the other goods, all being send to one Academy's mail room to be sent out in the morning.

' _You care about him,'_ Bakura finally spoke up as Mew moved to her bed.

"He's family Bakura," Mew replied as she removed the Ring from her neck, and hung it next to her bed. With the Ring off her neck, she shifted back to her true form and rested on the pillow. "And despite everything we have been through, Pokemon still understand to value the connections we have to one another."

With a small Telekinetic push, she switched off the light switch and took a cat-nap till morning came.

'Family…'Bakura repeated the word. His Ring was close enough to the window that he could look out at the sea and see setting sun for the first time in many years. With the calm sea reflecting the orange sky, one could almost mistake it for a desert.

Memories flash before Bakura as he remembered the fate of his last family… the screams… the blood… the Pharaoh…

'No,' Bakura growled. 'Never again.'

xXx

Porygon gave an annoyed beep as he used another Single Beam to destroy and scare off the mob of spam that was following him through the cyberspace.

It was just frustrated him with how much effort that the humans had put so much effort into making those useless clumps of data, and now they wouldn't leave him alone. He could already see them beginning to gather up again in the distant to return.

Having enough of it, Porygon dove deeper into the cyberspace, ignoring anything he might pass just to get away from the Ads.

So focused in his desire to escape, he failed to notice something blocking his way.

Ping!

Porygon recoiled backwards at the hard hit. As he backed away from what he hit, his eyes quickly looked over it to try to determine what it was.

Infront of him were two highly encrypted packet of data, but what drew his attention was how the two of them seem to have conflicting data and were canceling each other out. It seemed that neither of the data packets were able to do anything as the other one would simply stop it.

This interested Porygon greatly. To him it almost seemed like the two were almost fighting a battle in cyberspace, something that only Porygons were able to do before.

Since Mew never gave him any restrictions for what he could and could not do here, he decided to satisfice his interest. Sending out a Decryption Program, he watched as the two data packs stop the moment they got hit.

From one of them a golden light came from it, and from the other a dark red smoke till they were both consumed by what was coming out of them.

When it his program was finished, Porygon was surprised to two humans of all things were standing in cyberspace! One of them was that of a young child, and the other was an older man.

The two of them looked around them in confusion before the older man saw the younger boy first, and sent a ball of dark flames at him.

The boy was caught by surprise by the fire, and was sent flying away, further into cyberspace.

Porygon beeped in shock at what just happened, realizing that he had just aided in getting a child hurt! And if Mew found out he did this…

Luckily for him, the older man was too busy inspecting his body with a twisted smile on his face, so he never noticed Porygon racing past and towards where the child flew.

Not long after Porygon left, the man threw back his head in laughter as his form twisted and grew into a monster of dark flames and smoke.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes:_** _Glad to see such positive reviews from you guys. To answer those questions in the reviews; Yes, I am including both Noah and Gozaburo in this story. I am really interested in see how the two will interact given their background, with one playing God of the Virtual World and the other being the Playful God of the Real World._

 _I also felt disappointed that they never did resolve what really happened to Noah and Gozaburo since it was implied that they might have been saved by uploading their minds in a backup drive… but nothing ever came of this._

 _On a side note, while I have removed any plot armor that doesn't mean I will go with the first duel I play with them. I do multiple duels and write down the one that looks fair and not the ones that look like the loser was run over by a Tauros Stampede._

 _Guisniperman: With Bakura basically being Mew's moral compass in this world, I believe you to be right on the, soon to be stolen, money. As for the Silent Magicians, I have real issue with them and I might add them to her deck in the future since everyone's decks go through their own kind of changes as the shows go on._

 _And what Porygon freed was Noah and Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's adobtive Father and Gozaburo's biological son._

 _Ultima-owner: Yeah, I find the two of them will get along just fine. And you are correct that Noah and Gozaburo are going to play a big role in this season. There will be appearance of some other Yugioh characters later, so I guess you can say this is a Yugioh/Yugioh GX/Pokemon crossover._

 _Cupcake: I try my best to update my stories as soon as I can, but it can be hard at times. I try to balance both my school life, my social life, my family life, and my writing life but I sometimes don't have the time for all of it._

 ** _Chapter 4_** _: How many times has that happened?_

Mew hummed happily as she floated on her back in her Squirtle form. When she had woken up from her catnap that morning, she went to take a bath just to find that the Slifer Dorm didn't have any baths, just showers.

So, that left her with one option…

Break into the Obelisk Dorm and use their bath house.

Mew gave a relaxing sigh as she floated in circles in the large bath house, avoiding the rocks that stuck out of the water.

'Maybe I should have stayed with Blue _,'_ She thought to herself as she used her tail as a rudder to avoid another rock. Just as she was relaxing, she could hear the sound of footsteps and distant chatter growing louder.

Shifting back to her human form, she took a place leaning against one the rocks to relax. It was the beginning of the new year, so no one would be able to tell she wasn't an Obelisk Blue unless she told them.

Mew glanced as three girls walked in with towels covering themselves. One was blonde, one was a brunette, and the last one had dark gray hair. The three of them were more interested in chatting with each other that they never noticed Mew's presence.

"-ink that he is really cute," Mew caught the end of the gray one's sentence as they got into the water.

"I know, with his dark hair and cold eyes," The brunette agreed, hearts in her eyes. Both Mew and the blonde one sweatdropped at the two of them.

"You girls have this chat every year," The blonde one sighed, shaking her head. "First Jasmine had a crush on Yugi, then Mindy had a crush on Seto, and now both of you have a crush on Duke Devlin." She said as she sunk into the water.

"Oh come on Alexis, don't act like you don't find him attractive," Jasmine teased as she swam towards the retreating blonde. Mindy followed behind Jasmine with a teasing grin that took on a shark like property.

"Or maybe you have a crush on someone already?" Mindy asked teasingly.

"No, I don't," Alexis denied, continuing to float away from her friends who just followed her. "Can't we come here one time without you two going on about boys?" She asked.

"Or maybe you are just in denial," Jasmine gave Alexis a smirk that matched Mindy's. "Tell us, we are all friend here. Who do you have a crush on." She asked, as Alexis's back hit a wall, leaving no more room to escape.

"I don't," Alexis repeated more adamantly. "I don't have feelings for anyone right now!" She exclaimed at her friends, much to their amusement.

"You girls are pretty loud despite it being so early," Mew decided to cut through the conversation, and giving Alexis some mercy.

As the sound of her voice, the three look over at her, realizing they weren't alone in the bath house and that Mew heard the entire thing as well.

Jasmine and Mindy blushed at their behavior, while Alexis just shook her head in a mixture of pity and relief.

"Sorry about them," Alexis sent Mew an apologetic look. "They can be a bit much when boys are involved." She explained the obvious.

"So I noticed," Mew smirked as she looked at the two, the two just sinking deeper into the water to hide their embarrassment. "Well, I have already gathered your names from your rather informative rant, so I guess it is my turn. I'm Mew, Mew Akura."

"Alexis Rhodes," Alexis replied. "And I think you should drop what happened before those two turn into tomatoes." She smirked at her friend's well deserved suffering.

"Alright," Mew agreed as she went back to relaxing against her rock.

"So… I never seen you before, are you new here?" Mindy asked hesitantly as her blush began to fade.

"Yep," Mew nodded her head. "Just arrived yesterday, and have already meet a few interesting dullest. Like Big Blue, Little Kuriboh, and Chuzz." She listed off, causing the others to sweatdrop at her nicknames.

"I don't know who the first two are, but guessing you ran into Chazz?" Alexis asked, guessing that was his nickname. "And by the name, I am also guessing you don't like him too much?"

"I kinda zoned out mid-rant," Mew scratched the back of her head. "I prefer it when people actually duel then when they talk about how great a duelist." The other three nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's Chazz Princeton for you," Jasmine agreed before giving a longing sigh. "Why do the attractive ones around here tend to be so full of themselves? Alexis could wipe to floor with him." She stated.

"Yeah, Alexis is one of the best!" Mindy whole heartedly agreed. "She is Queen of Obelisk Blue for a reason." She added, catching Mew's interest at the title.

"Queen, huh?" Mew asked as her mind went to work. "How about a duel then?" She asked, surprising the three as the request.

"I don't think- "Alexis started, but Mew continued and cut her off.

"I don't think I can win," Mew admitted as she got out of the bath and headed over to where her belongings were. "I just want to see where I stand against one of the best." She explained as she reached the basket with her things in it.

"Fine," Alexis relented. "I see no harm in just a quick duel." She admitted as she got out and went to go get her Duel Disk much to her friends' dismay.

' _Hey Bakura,'_ Mew reestablished a connection to her Ring as she uncovered it from her towel in the basket and wrapped the towel around herself. ' _I got someone to duel me,'_ She stated excitedly.

' _Is that why you had me thrown in the basket and covered up,'_ Bakura asked angry at being left in the dark of everything that went on. ' _Now can you tell me where we are and… and…'_ He trailed off as he was lifted and saw where he was.

' _Something wrong?'_ Mew asked, worried when he trailed off, putting the ring around her neck.

 _'_ _N-nothing!'_ Bakura recovered, finding out he was inside the girl's bath house of all places.

"Hey, are you ready over there?" Alexis called out as she returned with her Duel Disk.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mew called back as she pulled out her Duel Disk from the basked and strapped it one. "Now, let's duel!" She called out as their Duel Disk activated.

 ** _Alexis: 4000_**

 ** _Mew: 4000_**

"Alright, I'll start this duel off," Alexis declared as she placed her first card on the field. "I use Machine Angel Ritual. With this, I can discard my Mind on Air and Special Summon Cyber Angel Idaten!"

A pink-skinned woman appeared on the field, wearing a black leotard, her hair was made of a dark pink metal that stuck out wildly.

 ** _Cyber Angel Idaten_**

 ** _Attack: 1600_**

 ** _Defense: 2000_**

"And now, I use her special effect," Alexis continued, removing a card from her graveyard. "When she is Special Summoned, I can target one Spell Card in my graveyard and added it to my hand." She declared with a smirk. "Your turn."

"Wow, such a powerful start," Mindy said in awe from the side lines.

"I expect nothing less from the Queen," Jasmine said smugly. She turned and looked at Mew, expecting her to be stunned, but found the girl to practically bounding on her feet.

" Sorry about this Alexis," Mew suddenly called out, confusing the girls for a moment. "But I use Snatch Steal!" She set the card on the field. "And with this, I take control of your Cyber Angel."

The group watched as the Cyber Angel moved away from Alexis' side of the field, and took her place on Mew's.

"But I will get a 1000 life points for each Standby Phase," Alexis felt needed to remind Mew of the rest of the card's effect.

"Then best make the attack big," Mew replied as she set another card. "I equip Big Bang Shot, increasing Cyber Angel's attack by 400."

 ** _Cyber Angel Idaten_**

 ** _Attack: 2000_**

"Now attack Alexis directly," Mew called out, as Cyber Angel Idaten created a blade of winds that hit Alexis, knocking her life points down.

 ** _Alexis: 2000_**

"And with that, I end my turn," Mew ended her turn.

"I set Cyber Tutu in Defense Mode, and end my turn," Alexis frowned at herself, unable to do much now.

A little girl with pink hair appeared on the field wearing a blue tutu.

 ** _Cyber Tutu_**

 ** _Attack: 1000_**

 ** _Defense: 800_**

' _Pink hair…'_

 _'_ _Not now Mew!'_

Mew sighed internally at Bakura shutting her down so quickly. She _was_ going to bring this up again, but not in the middle of battle.

"Defense don't work with Big Bang Shot," Mew called out as she had her Cyber Angel destroy it, sadly riding the only pink hair she has seen. "The difference in our Attack to your Defense is still taken out of your life points!"

 ** _Alexis: 1800_**

Alexis grimaced as she took more damage from her own monster.

'I have to get rid of that Snatch Steal,' She thought to herself as she looked at the cards in her hand. 'All I need is-'

"Now I end my Battle Phase and sacrifice Cyber Angel Idaten and place my card face down in Defense Mode," Mew cut through her thoughts. "And I set one card on the field and end my turn."

Everyone just stared and looked at Mew.

' _Why did you sacrificed that monster?'_ Bakura asked in disbelief, everyone else thinking the same. ' _There is no difference in attack with the one you just summoned, and you can't use this one's effect either!'_

 _'_ _I felt dirty using a monster that rid the world of pink hair'_ Mew shrugged.

If Bakura had hair, he would be ripping it out right now.

"I draw," Alexis called out, looking at Mew cautiously. Mew's play made no sense to her, 'But then again she was still new to the school so it might have been a bad play.' She thought as she summoned her next monster.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode," She called out as a red spandex wearing woman appeared on the field.

 ** _Etoile Cyber_**

 ** _Attack: 1200_**

 ** _Defense: 1600_**

Etoile Cyber went forward with a flying kick, but when her foot met the card she was blown back as the monster was revealed.

The monster was a woman wearing crimson red mage armor with golden highlights across it. She had long blonde hair, and cold purple eyes that stared down Etoile Cyber. In her hand was a red staff, with a golden spiral on the top.

While the color of the monster was off, all the duelist recognized the monster.

 ** _Dark Magician Girl_**

 ** _Attack: 2000_**

 ** _Defense: 1700_**

Alexis was so shocked at the appearance of the monster that she didn't react to her life points taking a hit from her failed attack.

 ** _Alexis: 1300_**

"Dark Magician Girl?!" Mindy shouted in shock. "But she is supposed to be blue and cute, n- not red and scary!" She cried in denial.

Mew blinked and looked at her Dark Magician Girl's card in her duel disk, not from Mindy's words but because she felt the card was annoyed at Mindy's words?

"Maybe it is like that red Dark Magician," Jasmine tried to rationalize with a forced smile to calm her friend surprise. "I heard the King of Games has a red Dark Magician he won a while back."

"Oh…" Mindy calmed down, even Alexis took a calming breath at that. "So she is like the Lesser Dark Magician Girl?"

Mew felt that her card was growing more annoyed at that declaration.

"Yes, like a Lesser Dark Magician Girl," Jasmine repeated the title. "Kick that copy's butt Alexis!" She cheered.

Scratch that, the card was downright angry now.

"I end my turn," Alexis ended her turn, the shock leaving her system.

"Right," Mew replied, her eyes lingering on her monster's card, a frown on her face as she drew her next card. "I switch Dark Magician Girl to Attack Mode. End Etoile Cyber!" She declared as a smile reappeared on her face as the card suddenly felt happy to follow her order.

A ball of dark magic appeared on her staff and flew across the field and engulfed Etoile Cyber.

 ** _Alexis: 500_**

"She is no Lesser Dark Magician Girl," Mew called out as she ended her turn with setting one card on the field. "She is _my_ Dark Magician Girl!" She stated with a final tone.

"Sorry," Alexis apologized as she drew her next card. "The King of Games was known for Dark Magicians, so his are better known." She explained as she summoned her next monster. "I summon Blade Skater in Defense Mode and end my turn."

 ** _Blade Skater_**

 ** _Attack: 1400_**

 ** _Defense: 1500_**

"King of Games or not, I don't like people insulting my deck," Mew replied as she drew her card and a Cheshire grin appeared on her face at what it was. "And who said that he was the only one who used Dark Magicians?"

A shiver ran up Jasmines' and Mindy's spine at the smile. That smile meant nothing good to them.

The smile even put Alexis on edge, her dueler instincts telling her something big was coming.

"I activate Sage's Stone," Mew placed her new card on the field. "And due to Dark Magician Girl being on the field, I get to bring out _my_ own Dark Magician!" She declared as she summoned her monster.

Next to Dark Magician Girl now stood a menacing figure in crimson mage armor much like her's. His skin was a dark tan, with his hair a white color that stood out against all of his other dark colors. And his staff was a dark green color that ended in a lime green crystal that swirled with magic.

"What!?" Mindy and Jasmine shouted.

"Now then," Mew ignored them as she addressed her Magicians. "Let us end the duel."

The two Dark Magicians brought their staffs together and summoned an large sphere of Dark Magic and sent it at Alexis, engulfing not only her monster but sending shock waves that damaged her life points as well.

 ** _Alexis: 0_**

Mindy and Jasmine stood in shock at Alexis' losing.

"I lost," Alexis sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumped a bit. She them looked up at Mew with a small smile. "You have more experience then you let on, don't you?" She rhetorically asked.

"Been fighting monsters for years," Mew said truthfully, not saying what kind of monsters. "Now, smile!" She suddenly called out as she pulled her camera out of nowhere and used a well place Flash to go off with the camera's own flash.

The three girls were left blinked by the flash, and by the time they could see again Mew was long gone.

"Aw man, you lost," Mindy whined sadly, causing Alexis to chuckle at her friend.

"You can't win every duel Mindy," Alexis reminded her as she walked to the door, but froze as Jasmine realized something.

"Did she just take a picture of us in our towels?" Jasmine asked slowly.

…

…

The three of them suddenly had a blush on their face and quickly got their stuff together. The last thing they needed was that picture going around campus.

The three rushed out of the Bathhouse in a mad search for Mew before school started.

Once the door closed Mew popped out from under the water, once more in her Squirtle form. She finally let out the laughter she had been holding in once they realized what she just did.

' _Humans are so easy to prank sometimes,_ ' Mew commented as she floated on her back, the Ring around her neck. ' _Almost as easy as a Snorlax. The only ones easier to prank are Slowpokes, and that's cause they keep forgetting the prank!'_

 _'_ _Yeah, yeah,'_ Bakura idly agreed, not really caring now that the girls were gone. ' _Not bad for a real duel, but you still lost a good monster for no reason.'_ He reminded her, causing her to role her eyes.

' _Yeah, yeah,'_ She repeated his non-caring words back at him, and continued to float on her back a bit longer before she asked him something. ' _Is it normal for cards to get offended by people?'_

' _What?'_ Bakura asked, not sure if he heard her right.

 _'_ _Dark Magician Girl was offended by the girls,'_ Mew explained a bit more as she recalled the feeling. ' _And she was happy to attack Alexis' monsters. None of my other cards felt anything before, not even the other Dark Magician.'_

 _'_ _Ah'_ Bakura replied, an amused tone in his voice now. ' _Looks like you found your Ka.'_

' _Ka?'_ She repeated the word, she tilted her head out of the water.

' _The monster inside your card,_ ' Bakura continued, Mew listening intently. ' _You see, while many monsters were at one time sealed into the stone tablets back in Egypt, some of them have made vessels inside the cards. Not all of them, but some.'_ He corrected himself.

' _So, Dark Magician Girl is my monster?'_ Mew asked as floated on her back. ' _That's- Porygon is back.'_ She suddenly switched the conversation, her head swiveling to look outside. ' _I can feel his energy back on the island.'_

' _So he had returned early?'_ Bakura asked. ' _Must have gotten-'_

' _Porygons never return until the exact amount of time given is up,'_ Mew cut him off as she got out of the water. ' _He would have returned in exactly one week, no sooner, no latter. Something is wrong.'_ She frowned, concern in her voice.

Before Bakura could ask anymore, Mew had already shifted into a Ninjask and was flying through the air at top speed.

She flew over the Duel Academy, getting a birds-eye view of the entire island before she locked onto Porygon's energy back at the Slifer Red dorm. Wasting no more time, she dived out of the sky, using Ninjask's Speed Boost to go as fast as she could.

She landed on the side of the building facing the ocean, and with a fast Cut she opened up the window to the room where she felt him coming from.

Using her compounded eyes, she scanned the room and locked onto a computer on a desk. Landing on the computer's keyboard, she looked on the screen and saw Porygon and someone else on the screen.

Porygon had a look of guilt while he was on the screen. While the other one was going through the files on the screen, oblivious to her presence. He seemed to be a young child with mint green hair, wearing a white shirt with the collar buttoned all the way up.

Shifting back to human for Bakura to hear her, she addressed her family member.

"Porygon, what happened?" Mew asked, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"

At the sound of her voice, the other person snapped around, minimizing the windows he was looking at.

"Oh, so you are the polygon duckling's creator?" The boy stated in a 'better than you' tone. "Your little program managed to mess things up for me, big time." He frowned at her, talking to her like she was a child.

"And you are?" Mew frowned at the boy's attitude. She was half tempted to ask Porygon to Zap Cannon him.

"I am Noah," He said smugly, his chin lifted high. "Noah Kaiba, the true heir to KaibaCorp. And your little duck-thing, let out a very powerful and deadly being into the world." He added with a glare at the Pokemon.

' _Dear Anubis, another one,'_ Bakura groaned at his name.

"Porygon," Mew's eyes switched targets. "How powerful is this being?"

Porygon let out a series of beeps and chirps, causing Noah to roll his eyes.

"I don't know what a Darkrai is, so I am guessing you are wrong," Noah mocked, understanding the digital noise.

"Darkrai is someone not to be underestimated," Mew frowned at the news. "If this villain is like Darkrai, then he really is a threat on a wide scale." She looked at Noah now. "So, what can we do to get rid of it?"

"The 'it' is Gozaburo," Noah corrected her, turning his back as he pulled up some windows on the computer. "And while you might have managed to correct this duck, we will need more then you to stop him." He scoffed at the idea.

"Right…" Mew replied, playing along for now. She still knew nothing of the threat, but Noah did, so she had to listen for now.

"What we need is an ally… of sort," Noah informed her as an image of a tall building with the letters KC on it. "And this is where my ally lives, but the challenge is getting to him. I tried to hack into it, but the current CEO was prepared for someone like myself." He muttered to last part to himself, but loud enough for Mew to still hear.

"So, we are going to break into this place and find your friend?" Mew asked, her usually perkiness returning at the thought of breaking and entering.

"Oh please," Noah laughed at her question. "KaibaCorp has the best in cutting edge technology, and I doubt you could get passed the front door's security guard."

"Then what are we gonna do," Mew asked again, growing tempted to show-up this child for talking down about her.

"We are gonna get my ally out of the building, and you will try and get him away from his bodyguards," Noah answered her as he pulled up an image. "I know it is a long shot, but it is the only one we got."

Mew looked at the image he pulled up. It showed a young teenager with long black hair wearing a yellow vest and a blue stripped shirt underneath it. The teenager was seen talking to a crowd of people wearing Duel Disk.

"So, we need to get this kid?" Mew asked, a plan building in her head.

"Yes," Noah sighed as he shook his head at how far he had fallen. "We need to kidnap Mokuba Kaiba."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note_** _: Who would have guessed that Mokuba was going to get kidnapped? I did something that no one would have guessed, yet while doing something that everyone knew would happen. It is the Mokuba Paradox._

 _Now on to the Dark Magician cards in Mew's deck. I figured that since it was shown in the Battle City arc that there was alternant versions of Dark Magician, why not and alternate version of Dark Magician Girl? I mean, Yugi had won the red Dark Magician yet it vanished into the story never to be seen or heard from again… So I brought him back._

 _I would also like to thank Victory3114. She has been helping me improve Mew's deck, creating what her deck will one day become as the story continues._

 _Guisniperman:_ Glad you liked the duel, they can be an odd affair to write about. And I do agree that Seto will not be too happy with Mew due to a large number of things about, but not about the kidnapping. I got something special planned, and by special I mean unpredictable.

Victory3114: Thanks for the quick catch with the chapter, I will fix it when I can. I am still unsure of how I will deal with DMG's personality yet other than key points. I do know that there were easier ways to get Mokuba, but I really really really wanted to kidnap him. He has one of those kinds of faces.

 ** _Chapter 5:_** _Kidnapped._

 _(_ Domino City)

"This is Mrs. Pink, I'm in position over," Mew talked into a phone she got from someone's pocket. She was currently wearing her gray outfit again to keep Bakura's ring hidden and to better blend in. "You reading me Minty Fresh?" She asked.

Currently Mew was waiting outside of Domino City Sweets, their local candy store. Noah had looked over the surveillance cameras throughout the city to map out where Mokuba would most likely stop. The shop was currently crowded as tourist and locals mingled in and outside the store.

One thing that pleased her was that Noah actually wanted to use codenames for this operation, like a spy film. She wasn't going to ask why because she got to pick her own name, and Noah was enjoying it too.

It was like a game.

"Wait, how did you get there so fast?" Noah asked over the phone, hacking the simple device easily. "It would have taken hours to get there by boat."

"I flew," Mew replied honestly.

"No, there were no helicopters or anything else that left the island," Noah frowned at the illogical situation. "Even then, you got there too fast."

"I flew," She repeated, her eyes scanning the crowd looking for her target. "I don't have visual on Long Black yet." Mew informed him over the phone, changing the topic.

"I can see him, Mrs. Pink," Noah replied, as he looked into his camera fed. "He is about seven feet to your left, and behind the large man with the red beard." He informed her as his camera locked on. "Now you are gonna need to create a distraction. I spot Long Black's body guard trailing behind him."

"Rodger," Mew replied as she turned her head to see her target's location. "Operation: Kid the Kid is a go." She finished, closing her phone to end the conversation.

 _'You are enjoying yourself far too much'_ Bakura flatly stated.

' _Not the first time a Pokemon had stolen a child,'_ Mew replied and took on a deep breath. Opening her mouth again, she let out a cloud of a dark Smokescreen that quickly filled the room.

As the chaos began inside the store as people began screaming and running into each other, Mew quickly moved through the crowd, unaffected by her own attack. She closed in onto Mokuba's location in the store, and pounced.

"Wha-!" Mokuba's shout of surprise was cut short as Mew covered his mouth and dragged him through the smoke screen. She could hear the bodyguard shouting in the smoke for Mokuba, but was ignored.

Pushing through the side door to the candy store, she pulled the two of them out of the smoke filled room and into the back alley.

Once they were out, she let go of Mokuba.

Turning around quickly to face his most current kidnapper, his face faltered at her appearance.

"Bakura?" He asked wide-eyed, taking a step back from Mew in shock.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Mew asked, crossing her arms in a huff. "The name is Mew, not Bakura." She corrected.

Hearing her name snapped him out of his shock as he actually looked more closely at her, and noticed it was actually a girl around the same height as him who kidnapped him.

"Sorry," Mokuba sighed in relief before his back stiffened again, remembering his situation. "So why are you kidnapping me?" He frowned, his eyes darting to the left and the right to think of a possible escape route.

"Noah," It took one word to stop his plans.

"What did you just say?" He asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Noah," Mew repeated the name a bit slower. "Mint haired child that is living my computer. Doesn't get along well with people, and tend to be very insulting." She continued to describe him, already claiming the computer she found as her own.

"He is alive?" Mokuba asked in a mixture of surprise in worry. "What does he have planned now?" His mind recalling his last encounter with Noah, which ended in a fiery explosion.

"He- "Mew cut off by as a sudden movement to her left caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

…

"Huh," Mew finally spoke, looking at Mokuba who was in a similar experience. Both of them were at gun point by two men.

"What do we have here?" One of the men asked mockingly. "Looks like the tip was right. We got us KaibaCorp's VP." He and his friend had a twisted smile on their face.

"Now, unless the two of you want a new hole in you, I suggest you listen to us," The other one stated. "Move slowly infront of us, and head to the car at the end. If either of you scream or run, we will shoot you." He threatened.

' _What is this_ ,' Bakura idly asked, mostly to himself. ' _The sixteenth time he has been kidnapped since I have known him… or is it the fifteenth_?'

' _You got any plans on how to get us out of this situation?'_ She asked, a few already building in her mind. ' _Noah's plan didn't work, so we are just going to winging it on our own.'_ Mew added, catching Bakura by surprise.

' _You want 'My' help… and you will listen to what I have to say?'_ He asked, a rather mischievous feeling was radiating from the Ring. ' _Then here is what you will do…'_

"I said move!" One of the gunmen barked, and tried to push Mew forward, just to hit air.

"I have a question," Mew seemed to suddenly appeared at his side, leaning against one of the alley's walls. "Are you a gambling man?" Everyone's attention was now on her, unsure of what just happened. "Cause I have a little bet to sweeten this whole deal~"

"What are-" The one who tried to push her tries to ask, but was cut off by the other one.

"And how are you going to sweeten this deal?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

' _Hook, line, and sinker,'_ Bakura stated.

"Just a simple game of Duel Monsters," Mew slyly continued as she walked near a nearby dumpster. Putting her hand behind it, she summoned her Dueling Briefcase out of sight and pulled it out. "If I win, then the two of you leave. No cops, no reports, no bodies… It will be like this never happened."

"And if I win?" The crook asked, getting more interested in this.

"If you win, then you will get this," Mew reached up to her neck and snagged the string that held the Ring, and brought it out for the world to see. "Solid gold, you could probably retire of this. And I know where more of these are… but you will have to win to get that knowledge."

'Oh no,' Mokuba paled at the sight. 'The Millennium Ring! I got to warn Seto and the others!' In his mind, memories flash of the previous wielder of the Ring and the untold horrors and hardships they had to face to stop it. 'But does that also mean he is back too?' He gulped at the thought.

"Come on man, don't listen to her," The other gun man pleaded. "You know your luck is terrible with these kinds of thing. I had to pull your ass from the Racing Tracks just last month!"

"Shut up," The crook snarled. "I am going to win. I am feeling very lucky today!" He smirked and faced Mew. "You got yourself a game."

Once the man agreed to the duel, Mew's smile seemed to grow darker. Her hair seemed to spike out a bit more, and her eyes seemed to lose the cheerful nature, turning cold and calculating.

"Then let us Duel," Even her voice seemed to have an edge to it that sent a shiver down Mokuba's spine.

'Sh-She sounds just like… Bakura!' Mokuba thought in panic.

He was right in this situation; Mew was letting Bakura have complete control. And Bakura loved it.

' _Ah, how I have missed the outside world'_ Bakura thought to himself as he moved his hand over the briefcase. ' _And what a better way to start it all off then dealing with two mortal fools?'_ He thought darkly.

Mew/Bakura opened her case and took out one of the Duel Disk, and removed the deck from the other one and handed it to the man. The man chuckled as he put it on, expecting a rather quick and easy game.

"Don't come crying to me once we are finished with you," He mocked, pulling a deck out of his pocket and putting it in the Duel Disk. "This contain all my lucky cards, and with it, your luck has run out."

"Enough talk," Mew/Bakura smiled as their Duel Disk activated. "Now it the time for a Shadow Game." She declared.

Around them, the shadows seemed to grow darker at her declaration, invoking the Shadow Realm. The only ones who noticed this thou were the two who knew what would happen.

Crook: 4000

Mew/Bakura: 4000

"I'll go first girly," Crook declared. "Don't worry, I'll make it go fast so I can get my new necklace." He mocked as her. "I set one monster faced down in the field in Defense Mode, and end my turn."

"My turn then," Mew/Bakura drew her first card. "And don't worry, this game will be quick. I summon my Archfiend Soldier on to the field." In front of Mew appeared a demonic figure wearing purple armor with a dark green cape that billowed in the non-existent wind.

Archfiend Soldier

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1500

"Now destroy that pathetic monster!" Mew/Bakura ordered. Her Archfiend Solider drew its sword, it calmly walked forward and stabbed down, impaling the card, revealing the card.

The card revealed to be an odd pink cup, with a hideously twisted face. It let out a rasping cough and a pair of die fell out of it's mouth.

Dice Jar

Attack: 200

Defense: 300

"Ha!" Crook laughed as his monster was revealed. "This is my Dice Jar, and you just activated his effect. Those are no ordinary dice that fell out of him." As if the prove his words, each die took a respective side on the field and flew high into the air. "Depending on the results of this roll, one of us will take-"

The dice hit the ground and landed with a 4 on Crook's field and a 6 on Mew's.

Crook: 0000

"…a lot of damage…"

Everyone just blankly stared at Crook. That was depressingly fast.

"Idiot," Mew/Bakura face palmed.

"Jesus, he did it again," The other gun man had a similar reaction. "Just forget about it man, we can just take these kids anyway." He stated, raising his gun and pointed it at Mew.

"Hey, we had a deal!" Mokuba called out in disbelief.

At his words, Crook gained a twisted smile and raised his gun at Mew as well.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Did you honestly think we would let you guys g- Ahh!" He dropped his gun as it was suddenly slice in half by the Archfiend Solider on the field. "The hell? It's real?!"

"What the funk?" The other one questioned, switching his target and began to shoot at the Archfiend just for the bullets to glance off its armor, ignore the man completely as he grabbed Crook.

The man let out a cry of shock as he is suddenly dragged by the Archfiend, towards the other man firing his gun wildly.

Mokuba backed away from the kidnapper as the soldier continued to move towards him, Crook screaming bloody murder. He continued to back away, till he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and dark chuckle sounded out.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Mew/Bakura as she held Mokuba firmly, watching as the Archfiend grabbed he kidnapper's arm. "No cops, no reports, **_no bodies_**."

At Mew/Bakura's words, the Archfiend began to sink into the ground, taking the would-be kidnappers with him screaming all the way. Mokuba was horrified by what was happening infront of him, helpless to do anything. Just when it seemed like it was the end for them…

"That's enough Bakura!" Mew returned for normal, the magic of the Shadow Game dispelling, causing the Archfiend to vanish into thin air, freeing the kidnappers.

The two men scrambled to their feet and stared at her in fear before bolting down the alleyway, soon followed by the sound of a car peeling out and away from them.

Mokuba turned to look at Mew, and found that she had removed the Ring from her neck and was holding it in her hand, scowling at the Ring's eye.

"You went too far Bakura," Mew frowned at the Ring. "I told you that I don't like killing people… Going to the Shadow Realm is just as bad as dying… Hey, at least I'm not traumatizing children for the heck of it!"

Mokuba was confused for a moment, before blinking and realizing that she was arguing with the Spirit of the Ring.

He watched as Mew suddenly dropped the ring in the case that once held her Duel Disk and shutting it.

"And you owe me a new Duel Disk!" She shouted angrily at the case before her personality did a 180 and was looking apologetic at him. "I'm sorry about that. He can be a bit much at time… I'm sure he didn't really mean to scare you like that." Mew added in the end.

Mokuba stared at her.

Blink.

Blink.

"Whoa, hold up," Mokuba put a hand on his head due to the headache this was all causing. It was one revelation after the next in less than ten minutes. "Let's start with the most important, how did you get the Millennium Ring?"

"Well…" Mew trailed off, thinking of how to best explain it.

xXx

Mokuba was worried about all that Mew had told him, but was unsure of what to do with all the information she had willingly given out to him. He might be almost the same level of genius as his brother, but even he didn't know what he was going to do.

So he did the best thing he could do in his situation.

After finding his bodyguard, and had a quick word with him to allow Mew to travel with them KaibaCorp, all to meet with the one person whose judgement he trusted more than his own.

"You're the reincarnation of Bakura's sister?" Seto Kaiba reiterated her statement, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

At the moment, Mew was sitting in a chair in front of the large desk that Kaiba used in his main office, while Mokuba stood off to his side.

"Yep," Mew nodded her head happily, furthering Kaiba's bad mood.

"And you just happened to find the Millennium Ring?"

"Bakura said that the Ring found me," Mew corrected, causing Kaiba to glare at her.

"You also happen to be a student at one of _My_ Duel Academy, where you hacked into a mainframe you that you will not tell me where it exists, and found the Ex-CEO of KaibaCorp and his son," Kaiba's voice showed exactly how much he believed what she was saying, very little. "So you somehow got off the island, which you won't state how, and tried to kidnap my brother to take him to Noah…"

"That's the gist of it," Mew admit, looking around the room. ' _Why does this room have blue dragon cartoons on the wall?'_ She thought to herself.

' _He is obsessed,'_ Bakura chuckled at the situation. Their little show from earlier worked perfectly…

"You do realize I could expel you from my Academy and have you arrested for this, correct?" Kaiba calmly stated, leaning forward to glare down at her. "You have openly admitted to hacking KaibaCorp property, attempting to kidnap KaibaCorp's Vice President, and the fact that I don't like you or the one you claim as your brother."

Kinda.

"If you already done that, I would have already escaped the guards you called on me," Mew countered with a grin. "But as it stands, I'm the only one who knows where Noah is, as well as a desire to fix the mistake that I made by freeing your father."

If looks could kill, Mew would have come back as a ghost and laughed at Kaiba for trying it.

"Besides, Noah wanted nothing to do with you, only Mokuba," Mew stated, glancing at Mokuba. "Never told me why."

"Noah really isn't all that bad," Mokuba spoke up, facing his brother. "He did save us from Gozaburo, and managed to stop him once before." He felt needed to remind Seto.

"Let's say I believe your story for a moment," Kaiba stated, driving the conversation back on point. "What exactly was the plan on getting Mokuba to Noah without raising suspicion." The fact that Mew's grin grew in size made him hate her all the more.

"I was going to convince him to become a duelist," She stated with such conviction, like it would never fail.

"What?!" Mokuba shouting in disbelief at what he just heard. "I'm no duelist, I don't even have a deck to play with. I couldn't even-"

"Very well then," Kaiba stood up from his desk, and pressed the intercom button. "Miss Victoria, clear Mokuba's schedule. He will be attending Duel Academy as soon as the paperwork is finished."

There were two reactions in the room; Mokuba's jaw dropping and Mew laughing.

"Mokuba," Kaiba turned to face his brother. "You will go my school, and investigate these stories to find out if they are true or now. I expect to be alerted the moment you find anything." He instructed the stunned Mokuba. "In either case, I do expect you to become the top student and create a name for yourself."

"W-why?" Mokuba stammered out as Kaiba moved to leave the room, onward towards other business.

"Because you are my brother, and I only expect the best," Seto answered. Before leaving the room, he gave one last instruction. "Do not tell Yugi or any of the morons who follow him. This has nothing to do with that idiotic magic or Pharaoh of theirs, it is strictly KaibaCorp."

Mokuba just stared as the door closed, his mind having trouble believing the situation. Mew's words didn't help.

"Don't worry," She smiled at him. "You still got me and Bakura watching your back."

The Thief King and his sister watching his back…

Was it too late to be kidnapped? It might make him feel safer.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note_** _: Good god, coming up a deck for Mokuba was difficult. In any game where he did have a deck, he was the lowest tier of all the duelist that had no real strategy or theme for his cards. I had to do plenty of research, reading years of tier lists of the decks, testing these decks against future enemies then against one another._

 _I had run Horus, Egyptian, Toon, Charmers, Dragons, Magicians, Gladiator, Aliens, and many variations of these very same decks. In the end, I picked one that had the closest win/lose rate as to not be over-powered. I was half tempted just to go with Aliens to make a running joke that his deck wanted to kidnap him and take Mokuba to the 'Mothership'_

 _Fenrir's Phantom: Having Mew on your side just means that some weird things are going to happen, and given Mokuba's record for weird things… He wouldn't be surprised if a dragon kidnaps him… again._

 _Guisniperman: While Toon was one of the possible decks for Mokuba, Red-Eyes wasn't one for certain reasons… That reason being one Joey Wheeler. Mokuba might be hurt by what Seto did, but even he knows not to press the Joey button, no matter what._

 _Tphod: Glad you liked it, I do try my best to keep the humor up._

 _Victory3114: Yeah, I use YGOPRO for my duels and the AIs aren't always the smartest things around. But that was also the reason why I used that duel as well, because of how unexpectedly bad it was while also funny._

 ** _Chapter 6:_** _Another Normal Day_

Yugi was totally oblivious to the world around him as he sat at the counter of Kame Game, his eyes unfocused as he was imagining he was somewhere completely different.

Oh, how he missed the days where he was off dueling people that many had claimed unbeatable, saving the world from the very monsters they use, or simply traveling to exciting places… where he would be dueled by someone.

"I really wish something would happen," Yugi sighed aloud.

"Wish granted," A familiar voice said from behind him, scaring the daylights out of him. Yugi turned around in his chair quickly, and spotted someone standing there with a lot of white hair.

"Bakura?" Yugi said in panic and fell out of his chair in a failed attempt to get away. While stunned on the ground, he managed to lifted his head to look at the figure and realized who it really was.

"Is anyone going to tell me why they keep calling me that and panic?" Mew pouted. "It's like they keep thinking I'm going to take them to the underworld or something. And that hurts Yugi, it really does." She added with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, hey Mew," Yugi groaned, trying to get air to return to his lungs. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the Duel Academy?" He questioned. On closer inspection, he noticed that she was wearing the Red Duel Academy uniform right now.

"Oh I was, but kinda got kidnapped," Mew replied, ignoring the panicked look in Yugi's eyes as he started to get up.

"You were kidnapped?!" Yugi exclaimed as he stood up, looking over Mew for any injuries. "Are you alright? What happened? How did you escape?" He shot off questioned quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mew reassured him. "And you will never believe what happened to me. I was minding my own business when these two men kidnapped me from the school. I don't know why they did it, because they would never talk to me. It must have been hours later when they attempted to kidnap someone else…" She trailed off with a smirk.

"They kidnapped someone else?" Yugi asked worriedly, his eyes flicker to the phone, wondering if he needed to call the police.

"They tried to, but failed," Mew answered, internally laughing at how worked up she was getting him. "When they went to get the other person, I took my chance and attacked the closest kidnapper and kicked his butt!" She claimed proudly, pumping her fist in the air. "And it seemed that my fight got the attention of the other would-be-victim's bodyguard's attention from nearby. Now outnumbered, the kidnappers ran away, and that is how I saved the day."

…

"Really?" Yugi sweatdropped. The idea of her beating up anyone seemed odd, she might be fourteen but she could still pass as a twelve-year-old. So the image of her beating up a grown man was… unlikely.

"Yep," Mew nodded her head excitedly, unaware of Yugi's thoughts. "So I decided to come here to tell you I am fine, before you start worrying when the news story is being aired." She added as she already headed to the door. "Would stay and watch it with you, but I got a flight to catch back to the Academy."

And with that Yugi was left alone at the counter again, trying to wrap his mind around what he was just told.

Sadly, the world wouldn't give him that time as his phone began to ring.

Out of a simple reflex, and not looking at who was calling, Yugi answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Yugi Moto and-" He answered automatically, without thinking.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" A voice that Yugi quickly identified as Kaiba asked.

"What are you-" Yugi tried to ask, but Kaiba wasn't the type to listen to other people talk.

"It is my Duel Academy, and I am well aware of the girl you gave that Dark Magician to," Kaiba stated in a cold voice. "All decks are registered upon entry, and her deck has more than one card I know only you and I possess."

"Mew? Yes I did help her-" Yugi was cut off… yet again.

"So you do admit it," Kaiba confirmed, more to himself then Yugi. "I will tell you this only once Yugi, stay out of my affairs. They only reason she has not been expelled is because she has given me a rather interesting idea." And with that, Kaiba hung up on a confused and worried Yugi.

'Kaiba is getting involved in Mew's life too?' Yugi thought worryingly to himself as he set the phone down. 'He can be very obsessive over me, but this is taking it too far. I can only hope that whatever idea he has planned doesn't hurt her.' He thought with a knot forming in his stomach.

Yugi sighed, knowing that there was little he could actually do once Kaiba had his mind set on something. Getting up from the counter, he decided that he might and well see if he could find out what Mew was talking about on the news.

He only had to turn the television to Domino City News… and was dumbstruck by what he saw.

"You gotta be kidding me," Yugi stated in disbelief as he sat on the couch, his head buried in his hands.

On the screen was a still frame image of both Mew and Mokuba with the caption; Mysterious Girl Stops Kidnapping of KaibaCorp's VP.

Sometimes Yugi, you just gotta be careful what you wish for.

XxX

(Undisclosed Warehouse)

And it would seem that the would-be kidnappers were having a rather bad day as well, if you consider being tied up and surrounded by a large group of hooded figures a bad thing.

"You failed us," One of the hooded figures stated in a rough voice.

"You don't understand man," Crook pleaded, straining with his bindings. "We almost had the brat, but we ran into some… complications." He stated desperately.

"Yeah, he was almost ours before this other brat got in our way," The other kidnapper added, trying to find something to blame other than themselves. "She was crazy!"

"Oh, so you are saying that the two of you were stopped by some girl?" The hooded figure asked in a mocking tone. "Then you are far more pathetic then I first thought." He spat in disgust at the men infront of him.

"No, no!" Crook shouted, shaking his head quickly. "She wasn't a normal girl! I-I know this is gonna sound crazy, but she made her Duel Monster cards come to life!"

At that declaration, the hooded figures near the main speaker shared a look, before the one closest to the main speaker whispered something into his ear.

"And this girl that stopped you," The main hooded figure started speaking again, cutting off the whispering. "Did she happen to have any unusually items on her, such as a golden rod?" He asked.

"Yeah, yes she did have something odd with her," Crook nodded feverously, feeling a brief bit of hope now. "It wasn't a rod, but she had a weird kind of golden necklace with a large eye in the center of it."

At his words, the main hooded figure turned away from the two kidnappers and spoke to those near him in a low tone. After what seemed like several minutes, the talking suddenly stopped as the main figure flicked his hand to the bounded men.

When two of the hooded figures separated and began to walk towards them, Crook felt hopeful that they might be okay… which ended just a moment later when he and his partner were dragged out of the warehouse and thrown into the nearby bay.

"While those imbeciles might have messed up their jobs, they have given us some interesting information," One of the hooded figures stated with a cheery voice. "There is only one necklace I know of that could fit that description; The Millennium Necklace!"

"That just make this job all the sweeter, Arkana," The main figure smirked before shifting his gaze to another figure. "Seeker, contact Gozaburo. Tell him the deal is still on, but we will need some more time."

"Yes sir," One of the figures, now named Seeker bowed before slinking away further in the warehouse.

"As for the rest of you," The main figure slowly looked over the group, removing his hood. "I want you all to be prepared, and ready for action. Once we fulfill our side of the deal, this city will be ruled by the Rare Hunters!"

"Yes, Bandit King," The Rare Hunters bowed before their leader and dispersed into the city.

'Soon,' The main figure mused as he left. 'Soon, this world will no longer underestimate me. I will make my return, and never be forgotten! Everyone will know the of the Bandit King; Keith Howard!' He smirked to himself.

All he needed now was to get that Kaiba brat, the necklace will be just a bonus and a powerful tool in his future rule.

xXx

(KaibaCorp, Mokuba's Room)

Mokuba sighed as he tried to push down the collar of his new Obelisk Blue uniform again, just for it to spring back up into a high collar look. It was just one more thing that he found annoying about this entire thing.

He didn't need to go to Duel Academy, he was already the Vice President of KaibaCorp that owned the entire place.

He didn't want to build a Duel Monster deck, but his brother all but locked him in the Card Vault till he made his own.

And he defiantly didn't want to be anywhere near Bakura and his-

"Yeah, the collar will never go down," Mew stated calmly, sitting on the bed not too far away.

"Wah!" Mokuba exclaimed as he turned around to face her, finding her sitting on his bed. "How long have you been in here?" He demanded, his eyes flickered to her chest and was partly relieved when he saw no Millennium Ring.

"What do you mean? I've been in here since before you walked in like a sad sack," Mew lied, she honestly just appeared to see Mokuba trying to set his collar down. "I said 'Hello', but you just kept mumbling to yourself about your brother and stuff… It was kinda depressing." She shrugged.

Mokuba blinked at her, trying to think if what she just said was true. Was he really that wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear or see her in his room.

"I must really be out of it," He finally admitted, shaking his head before looking at her. "Why are you in my room then?" Mokuba decided to ask.

"That's easy," Mew smiled as she fell back, laying on the bed. "Your bed is so much softer that the guest bed I slept on last night, so I took a bit of a nap and haven't wanted to leave yet." She half-lied, the bed was really good.

"At least one of us is having fun," Mokuba mumbled to himself. "The helicopter to take us to the island will be due in about fifteen minutes, so I suggest you get your… 'Brother' and get ready," He added as he moved to leave the room.

The moment the door opened wide enough, he suddenly found Mew squeeze past him and into the hallway without apology, but not without having something to say.

"See you there than," Mew called behind her. "And you should really pay more attention to your room from now on. Just because I covered my eyes when you changed into your uniform doesn't mean every girl will!"

Mokuba just stood at the doorway in shock as he had some trouble processing her words.

Covered my eyes…

Changed into your uniform…

Girl…

Click.

It was a pity that Mew was already gone, or she would have seen Mokuba's face take on a shade that would have matched her Slifer Red uniform.


End file.
